Forced Contract
by Maria2486
Summary: This is a black butler fan fiction set in modern day. Sebastian found Ciel after his parents died and asked to make a contract. Ciel refuses and Sebastian spends the next four years trying to force Ciel to make a contract. warning: has some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so this is a black butler fanfiction set in modern day. Sebastian found Ciel after his parents died and asked to make a contract. Ciel refuses and Sebastian spends the next four years trying to force Ciel to make a contract.**

 **Warning: contains some violence.**

 **A/N so I don't normally write much and this is my first fanfiction so I hope you all read it and let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing except my idea.**

I wake up in a queen sized bed in the same room I have been in for the past 4 years. Looking around I glare at the handle less door with a small window fixed in it. I know that if I look through the window I will see an empty hall and directly across from the door a narrow window panel showing the top of some trees and a small patch of sky mocking me. I return my focus back to the room and notice that I am soaking wet. I go to the only other door in the room and enter the bathroom I see a fresh set of clothes on the counter next to the sink and decide to take a shower and put on the dry clothes. I go back out into the room and look around wondering what to do. I see the small table and the two tables where I eat my meals when they are brought up, however I try to ignore my hunger knowing that I will not be allowed to eat till latter. I decide to sit on the love seat on I turn on the TV and ps3 that I was given a few years ago as a reward for being good. I decide that I will play a video game for a while.

4 hours later.

The door finally opens and I see the black hair red eyed man holding the door open so that a blonde haired boy can enter. He is juggling two food trays and he sets them both down on the table. The man motions for us to sit and begin eating. The other boy and I eat slowly savoring the food for we know it is all we will be getting today. After we finish the man says "Ciel I am going to allow Alois to play with you for a little while in here so I want both of you to behave. Understood?" "Yes Sebastian" both boys say knowing this is what he wants to hear. Sebastian then smirks and turns to the door and places his hand on the door and steps out when it opens closing it quickly.

Alois turns to me and gives me a hug "so how about we play chess on the play station." I return the hug and agree. We do this for a while and then decide to watch Netflix a show we have been watching for a while. After about 3 hours I start to get sleepy but quickly awaken when Sabastian opens the door and is followed by a man with black hair and golden eyes. Alois quickly goes to him and gives him a hug "Claude. How was your day" "fine Alios. Where you good for Sebastian?" I see Alios nod and the leave when Sebastian lets them out considering the door only accepts his hand signature.

Once they are gone Sebastian turns to me with a grin on his face and I immediately back away. He grabs my arm and pulls me from the room and drags me into the basement too quick for me to really see anything. I don't know why this always shocks me he does this almost every day. He chains my arms above my head to a pulley and straps my feet to the bottom of the device. I don't fight back I haven't for quite a sometime. He asks me if I finally want to make a contract with him or if he has to do this again. I simply glare at him. He press a button and the device begins to raise off the ground then it moves over above a large bucket of water. Sabastian ask "are you sure you don't want to reconsider and take my offer I will let you chose what you want out of the deal." Again I simple glare at him but I am terrified and he knows it. Last night I almost broke after many years of this torture you would think that I would either grow used to it or have been broken. However every time it terrifies me and yet I keep fighting I don't want him to win.

He lowers the device into the freezing cold water and I am completely submerged from head to toe I can't break my body is so frozen it is painful. I begin to fight needing air just as I am about to pass out Sabastian raises the devise and I suck in breath coughing but I refuse to cry or show any sign of weakness. Once again I he asks me to make a contract with him and I just look at him and the process begins again.

A few hours later

I am so exhausted and numb I am barely conscious Sebastian is still calm however even he is begging to look a little tired of this situation. "You know Ciel this could all be over if you would just take my offer and make a contract with me" Sabastian says. I look at him and barely whisper "fine." He looks startled "are you sure you are aware that you will never be accepted into heaven" I somehow manage to glare at him "are you really trying to tell me to reconsider again" he smiles at me and says "of course not I simply must say it, how about we get you warmed up and we can talk about the term of the contract." I nod and he takes me up to my room and stars the bath he then undress me and places me in the lukewarm water I slowly begin to warm.

"So what do you want" he asks. I look at him so tired I barely am able to focus "I want to be a demon and to be free of you" I state. He looks at me " I will turn you but I wish to remain by your side" "very well then you will never harm me physically or emotionally in any way, never lie to me, and you will obey any order I give you" I tell him coldly. He stares at me no doubt looking for loopholes. He finally agrees to the contract "where would you like my seal?" "First I want to know what you get out of this barging if I turn into a demon then you cannot take my soul." He smirks "well I finally get my little kitten for I will be turning you into a neko demon." I nod "very well then my left eye will be fine." He smirks and says "yes little kitten" and I feel a blinding pain in my left eye and pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So a new chapter because a few people asked for one. I am not sure if yall will like the direction it went in so I need comments if yall like it and comments if yall don't.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my ideas.**

I open my eyes only to be meet with nothing, it is pitch black, and silent. I keep quite trying to listen to see if I can hear anything, I hear someone in the room even though they aren't breathing or moving. So I take a chance and call out "Sebastian what the hell did you do to me?" I hear him get up and move closer to me "Oh finally awake are we." I feel him put his hand on the top of my head and I notice him petting what feels like two cat hears on top of my head. He must have actually turned me into a cat demon, bastard. I move my arm to knock his hand away but I miss and end up hitting my cat ear instead, "Stop that and answer my question. What did you do to me why do my eyes hurts so much and why is it pitch black in here?" I demand. At first he just stands there and I assume he is looking at me then he calmly says, "Ciel the lights are on, do both of your eyes hurt and how bad?" I frown not liking his answer but decided to answer "Yes it is both of them and it is a sharp throbbing pain and if the lights are on why can I not see?" I am begging to panic now did he turn me into a blind neko because I am not happy with that. I hear him move away and he says he has to call someone and that he will be right back. He almost sounded worried, which is never a good thing. He opens the door, and I hear the lock and realize that I am still in my room.

I get bored so I try to go back to sleep only to realize that demons do not sleep so I will probably never need sleep again. I sigh and get out of bed trying to go over to the love seat, I manage to get their alright but when I go to sit down I misjudge the distance and fall on the floor. I hear the door open once more and Sebastian comes back into the room "Ciel are you alright you probably should not move around too much right now you could get hurt." I am a demon now and I got bored what else am I supposed to do, I can't see anything" I whined. He comes over to me and helps me sit on the love seat and next to him. "Ciel I think something went wrong, when I marked you, I have called Claude and he said he will be here in about an hour." I frowned "What good will he be" I wondered. "Well in our world he is a physician so he can look at you and see if he knows what is wrong." I assume he has to bring Alios with him which is why it is going to take him so long, "Well what am I supposed to do till then just sit here" I complain. "Well I was wondering how you knew I was in the room when you woke up?" I think about it and tilt my head "Well I guess the way the air was moving in the room sounded different where you were almost as if it was moving around you" I don't tell him that I was purely guessing if it was a person or not In the room with me at the time. "Hum maybe if you focus on listening it might help you figure out where things are in here" he is trying to keep me occupied I can tell. However, I do need to know where stuff is so I don't run into it so I try it but then I get distracted when I feel something furry, which I assume is a tail, brush against my leg. "Hey Sebastian what does me appearance look like now that I have cat features" I question him. "Well let's see you have dark blue pointy ears that match your hair color, your tail is the same color but with black stripes and it is long and thin." I think about it trying to picture it wishing I could see it to tell if he was telling the truth or not. In the end I decide to trust him "So then are my eyes any different." "Well the shape is the same your right eye is now a deep red with my symbol being white, and your left eye keeps changing color from the original to deep red." I wonder about why it keeps changing but decide that it is because I am now a demon and a neko. "Thank you for telling me since I cannot see." I actually hear him take in a shocked breath and I smirk because I know it is because I have never said even remotely close to a thank you to him. "I figured if I am going to be stuck with you and be blind I might as well try to stay on your good side" I explain. Next thing I know he is hugging me tightly to his chest "What the hell are you doing" I protest trying to get away from him. "Sorry I just never though that after all I put you through, that you would accept staying with me." I freeze remembering everything he has done to me and say deathly quiet "What else am I supposed to do we made a deal and that was one of the terms." I hear him nod and say that he should probably go find out where Claude is and then he opens the door and leaves closing it behind him. I close my eyes and try to listen to the air in the room and realize that I can hear where everything is the table where I would eat, the TV which I can no longer watch, the bathroom, and the bed. I open my eyes and realize that I am starting to get hungry and wonder when he will come back.

I sit there for a while before I hear the door open again and I assume Claude is hear since I can hear Alios run in and sit next to me. "Hey Ciel I hear that you finally decide to make a deal with Sebastian isn't that great" He says way too happily. I ignore him and ask Sebastian why I am hungry "Hum I guess you probably need a soul soon since you are a newborn demon, after Claude leaves I will go get something for you." I nod and accept his answer then I hear Claude ask Sebastian "Why is his mark white you didn't by chance happen to force him into a contract did you?" Sebastian sounds guilty when he answers "Possibly but it was his choice." "So not only did you turn him into an extremely rare cat demon but you also forced a contract on him. No wonder he can't see his body is rejecting your mark" he calmly said. Well that doesn't sound good "So will it get better or worse, what can I do?" I hear him come closer to me and he touched my face right below my eyes "It looks like it is stable I don't think it will get any better nor do I believe it will go away. I believe this is to be your curse." He then told alios that they were done and told Sebastian to try not to do any more damage to me because next time he was going to charge to treat me. They leave and I am left sitting on the couch thinking about what he said it was my curse he told me which means somehow I will have to simply live with it.

 **A/N: so what did you think about Ciel being blind. Please comment tell me if you hate it or like it. I am thinking about redoing this chapter so that he is not blind but only if yall want me to so please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this chapter will go back to the beginning in Sebastian's POV. Then continue from where the second chapter left off. I have decided to leave Ciel blind, hope you enjoy.**

 **Warning: Ciel is a little bit out of character so please just bear with it, actually they all kind of are.**

Screaming, crying, grief, and pride that is everything I see and around the young blue haired boy surrounded by the flames of his house. I see two figures lying next to him, he is clutching their hands screaming for them to wake up. He is crying because he somehow knows that they never will. I walk up to him and offer to help for a price. He looks up with tears in his eyes and asks how I could help and what the price is. I tell him I can help him with whatever he desires anything I except bringing the two figures next to him back, and the price would be that I would claim his soul. He looks bored and devastated at the same time which I find very amusing, and I wait for his answer. "You say anything I want expect bringing my parents back, but that is all I want and nothing else is worth my soul" he says in a slightly lifeless way. I look at him very closely he looks to be about 10 years old and yet he speaks with such authority, I sniff the air and he smells mouthwatering I almost devour him right then and there. However, I tell myself that if I can get him to make a deal with me then it would be that much tastier. "Alright how about this I will take you from here and will do everything in my power to give you a reason to make a deal with me" I challenge him. He looks at me with half closed eyes and considers it then he gives a tiny nod "Alright do whatever you want it is not like I can stop you or anything after all you are a demon." For the first time in almost two million years I am shocked, "How can you be so calm after death so close to you surrounded by flames with a demon standing in front of you" I ask wondering how he knows I am a demon in the first place. "Well what else can I do?" he yelled back. I look at him and sigh bending down to pick him up and turn to leave not giving him a chance to say good bye. "My name is Sebastian and that is what you will call me from now on?" "Yes Sebastian, I am Ciel" I nod and we leave.

Once we arrive back at my place I quickly start planning on how to make this proud boy make a deal with me, and so we begin. At first I start by being sweet to him and trying to help him deal with his grief in the hopes that he will find some reason to live and make a deal with me. He, however, sees right through me and refuses my help, saying that he requires no help from me and that I should just let him be. I then call Claude knowing he just made a contract with a little human boy and I ask that they both come over. When they arrive I instruct the boy known as Alios to bring food up to Ciel. I let him into the special room I built so that Ciel would not escape, the door has no handle the only way to open it is with my handprint that must be attached to me and at a certain temperate for the door to open. I let them talk for a while and eat while I go and speak with Claude. I tell him about my arrangement with the boy and he looks puzzled but doesn't comment on it. I know I am getting way too obsessed with the boy, but I can't help myself this is the ultimate challenge for me. A young proud boy with nothing to lose but his sanity and life, stubborn to not give in to me. What else could I ask for? Claude agrees that Alios may be able to help and says that once a week he will let Alios stay with Ciel for one day. His terms are that I never touch the Blond boy and that he is put into no danger. I accept and we agree to start this next week so I go and allow Alios out of the room and the two leave Ciel and I alone.

So for two months this continues the boy shuts me out but he has seemed to make friends with the blond so I decide that I will allow the two to keep seeing each other. However, I have to step up my game I start trying to show the boy love and when that doesn't work I start trying to get him to fear me I plague his dreams, and for a while this works but soon he just turns numb. Finally two years later I try one last thing I swiftly bring the boy to the basement where I have set up numerus devices "Well since kindness and love do nothing I will torture you until you agree to make a deal just for it to stop" I am desperate at this point for I want this kid to be mine. He looks slightly scared but does not protest and so I begin. So for the next two years I bring him down to the basement every night and make them a living hell.

-two years later-

I have finally succeed, however, the boy did surprise me with wanting to be turned into a demon but I decided I could have fun with this. Whenever he wakes up blind I am surprisingly happy, because I know he will have to rely even more on me then if he were not blind. Claude and Alios have just left and I let Ciel be alone for a while so that I can go and hunt for some food for us. I am starving and I know Ciel will be as well so I go find two young boys and knock them out and head back to the house. I chain them up in the dungeon and go to retrieve Ciel. When we are back in the basement Ciel shouts "What the hell Sebastian where are we you know I can't see!" "Yes Ciel I do know that but I figured you would be hungry so I didn't want to waste any time" I say smirking. "Fine tell me what to do then I have no clue how to do this." I lead him over to the boys and he finally realizes we are back in the basement and I see him start to freak out "Calm down I am no longer capable of harming you we have a contract that prohibits it." He simply hums and walks closer to the boys he seems to already know what to do and before I can even try to help he already has the soul of the older boy and is humming in contempt. I quickly take the other and tell him that he did very well. He simply turns his head towards me and orders me to knell. I do so not able to disobey and he walk towards me and slaps me with very accurate aim very hard. I actually fall back. "Don't move, don't scream, don't even breath. You will do exactly as I tell you nothing more, you will do nothing to stop me. Do you understand." I don't answer him because he did not give me permission, I can't believe he actually figured it out so soon. "You may speak only when I ask you a question. Now tell me do you understand?" "Yes my kitten" I say quietly glaring at him.

 **OK so that is it for now hope you enjoy and please review if you want me to keep going.**


	4. Chapter 4 End

**This will be the last chapter. Back to Ciels POV.**

 **Warning this chapter will not have happy ending, and there will be some violence.**

I order Sebastian to answer whether or not he understands me "Yes kitten." I can hear him glaring and I pick him up so he is knelling again "Now do not move for any reason unless I tell you to." I slap him extremely hard and hear him grunt trying not to fall back again. "You know you could have avoided all this by being nice to me, and just to let you know whenever you took me from my home that day. I told myself that I would give you 4 years to prove to me why I should make a deal with you. I have to say you went about it all wrong. If you had simply done as I asked in the begging and left me alone I would have eventually come around." I tell him trying to get him to do something outside of my orders and he does not disappoint. I hear him trying to hit me but my orders prevent him from moving so instead he screams at me; about the only thing he can do right now. "If you want to talk I will let you do so now."

"Why the hell did you not tell me that you could have been spared a lot of pain. What the hell is wrong with you?" "Quite, I did tell you at the very beginning to just leave me be, but no you just wanted me to hurry up and make a deal, and so after 4 years and 2 years of torture I finally made a deal only you would not get my soul instead I would get my revenge. I planned to do it slow everyday simply annoy you more and more until I finally killed you. However, you made me bind and I had to move up my plans, and so I will end this tonight." I then order him to stand and walk over to the chains where he would tie me so he could continually drown me for those two years. So that is what I do to him, I know it is not as bad for him because he doesn't have to breath, but still I cotinine for a couple of hours. Then I unhook him and chain him where the two humans where, I remember from when he would take me in here before that there are many knives in here, so I manage to find one and make me way back to him. I bring the knife up and began cutting and stabbing him after about an hour I finally allow him to talk again. "Please stop Ciel I can help you, how will you survive in this world blind by yourself?" he keeps asking me to stop as I keep cutting until finally I think he is ready and I put the knife down and unchain him. "I will give you one chance to break your part of the deal you will let me leave you and you will never look for me if you happen to see me you will pretend that you didn't unless I come to you, so what do you say?" He is quite for a while and I begin to question if he will answer. Finally, he says "if I say no you will continue this until I agree correct?" I nod and I hear him sigh "very well I realse you from our contract you no longer control me and nor I you., I will obey your last order however all others before that are void. I will never look for you and if I do see I will pretend you are I don't see you unless you approach me."

As soon as he said it I was running out the house and as far away from him as I could manage. I remember the day after he turned me when Alios was left alone with me. It was then that he told me how to break the contract, only the one who initiated it can fully break it and even then they still have to obey the last order given to them. So I began plotting and thinking about how I would get him to leave me alone. I knew I would have to force him to break the contract just like he forced me to make the contract. So I did the only thing I could think of, I touted him until he gave in. I thought very hard on what to make my last order I could have told him to forget me or never seek revenge or anything, instead I told him to never look for me. That doesn't mean that he can't send others after me to kill or hurt me, but I am fairly certain that if he does I can avoid them at least for a while. Not forever but then again I don't want to run forever, I simply wanted freedom. Now I have it and I will keep it for as long as I can.

 **End**

 **Ok so that is it. I hope you guys liked it and that it felt like an ending I tried. Overall I think I did pretty good for my first story ever, I actually got some reviews so thank you all for reading and I hope you review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5 epilogue

**Ok guys here is a epilogue I hope it makes the story seem more final let me know what you think. i know there are some grammar mistakes but I tried to fix them all. So I would love some feedback.**

1000 years later

Ciel has been running for so long now but always living life the best he could, he would make friends wherever he went only to leave soon after. He has had thousands upon thousands of memory's both happy and sad laughing with friends and crying when he had to leave so he didn't bring disaster into their lives. However, he was tired of running he had thought about settling in one place but he couldn't bring himself to endanger anyone by stay for too long. Normally he just passes through and any people he may have considered friends in reality hardly even knew him. Maybe had talked with him for a day or less before he moves on. All these memories were just him trying to entertain himself by persuading random people to have a conversation with him. Now however he was tired and nothing could entrain himself so he was making his way back to the very man he was running to. He could just wait for the several demons chasing him but he didn't want to give the satisfaction of finally catching him so now he was wandering around looking for Sebastian on his own. When finally, he sees him and he can tell he is pissed because of the deal we have he cant even acknowledge me unless I go to him, so I decided to have just a tad bit more fun I distance myself from him and follow him around town for the day until he arrives back at his house and I wait for a few more hours before I go and knock on the door.

The door opens and he looks like he wants to kill me now but he has to wait till I say something to him before he can even so much as look at me. So I quietly enter his house and head to his living room and find some paper and a pen I write everything I want him to know. I explain why I made him break our contract so many years ago I tell him everything I have been doing and how I evaded his men. And then at the very end I tell him everything I have realized I feel for him and why I have come back to him. " _I know you must hate me for what I have done, but I have long since release that I do not hate you, I ran because I was angry at what you did to get me to make that contract I was fearful that I would spend my entire life chained to you and so I retaliated and in the process I made you hate me. Do you ever wonder why I didn't simply make you forget me? Well it was because I knew that one day I would grow tired and when that day came I always planned to come and give you the chance to take your last act of revenge against me. I know you will want to torture me and make this last a long time. You should know that my time has always been limited from the moment our forced contract was made. I made a silent request of you that night our contract was made which if it hadn't been forced would never had been listend to. The request was my time would be limited and when my strength failed me and my curse was lifted then my time would up and my soul would become yours. I did this not realizing it would be granted but that day when Alios and I were talking about how I could break our contract I realized why I was blind and that the request had been granted. I hope you may someday understand my reasoning and think of our relationship not with hate but maybe some fondness. And so with this I will now give you your chance to do whatever you would like with my last few minutes."_ I take the letter fold it and place it on his desk unaddressed and unsigned. I go up to his bedroom and find him laying on his back on the bed arms by his side I walk over and sit by his side and finally I address him "Just so you know my soul is now yours and you have one hour before I die" I tell him calmly. He finally looks at me with an evil smirk "One hour you say I hope you aren't lying because if you are it will be so much worse" he practically growls.

He spends my last hour beating, torturing, and raping me. I never complain I never fight back after all I did come willingly knowing this would happen. When he finally calms and I feel my life begin to fade I finally speak after almost an hour of his treatment. "it is almost over if you want my soul then now is the time if not then carry on" I barely whisper hardly any strength left in me. He finally seems to really take in my appearance and I hear him take in a breath, I know I am thin as a skeleton and pale as death. "what the hell happened to you Ciel and why did you finally come back?" I weakly laugh but it is genuine "now you ask as I am dyeing, let's just say that as the years went by I found my appetite began to shrink until I couldn't even eat one single soul" I tell him then I start to grow limp and I manage to force out "Now or never". Then my body freezes up on me and I manage to hang around long enough to feel him gently kiss my head and whisper "I will never forget what you have done" right before I feel him tug on my soul.

Sebastian's pov

I fed on Ciels soul because I was starving and it seemed to be his wish I always knew this kid was odd. I can't help but feel confused as to why he finally came back after all these years of looking for him. I knew he had been here for a while I can't say how I know but I just know. I follow his sent to my office and I find a letter there that I know was from him. I read it 3 times before it finally sinks in just how clever this kid was. I wish I had read this before I spent the last hour torturing him I would have tried to make his last hour happy. After everything he has been through after everything I put him through I wish his very last hour could have been filled with happy lies that everything would be ok and he was loved. Even though I know he did it this way because he knew me to well. He somehow knew that even after reading this I would still despise the kid for what he put me through. Even though I know I put him through so much worse but just the thought that a newborn demon could have that amount of control over me. I simply cannot forgive him even after all of this time I still feel hatred toward him. I read his last words one last time and I give a small genuine smile and think to myself _how could I ever stay mad after an apology like that_. "Rest well Ciel I hope your death is more peaceful then your life."

 **Well I hope yall enjoyed this story let me know if yall would like me to write anything else. Hope your day is lovely** **:)**


End file.
